


Sólo sonríeme

by BelleHP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleHP/pseuds/BelleHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque amo cuando sonríes, porque amo cuando me la dedicas sólo a mí. Sonríe, Lou. Sonríe para mí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo sonríeme

Sólo, sonríeme. 

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí van los maricas! ¿Te dolió anoche, que te la metiera, Styles? ¿O te la metieron a ti, Tomlinson? – Cierro los ojos con fuerza, y me muerdo el labio inferior con desesperación y disgusto. Siento una mano junto a la mía y unos dedos estrechando los míos. Miro a mi lado, y lo veo.

Es, sin duda alguna, el hombre más hermoso del mundo. Tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos azules, un cuerpo hermoso y un gran corazón. Louis Tomlinson, el hombre del que estoy profundamente enamorado.

-No los escuches. – me susurra con tranquilidad, regalándome la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. – Ellos no saben de lo que hablan. – Seguido de eso, apretó suavemente el agarre de nuestras manos. 

-Es imposible no hacerlo. – susurro con rabia, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a esos idiotas que seguían apuntándonos, y riéndose de nosotros. Louis me besó la mejilla con suavidad.

-Simplemente, piensa que ellos no están aquí. Concéntrate en mí. – Lo miro fijamente, y el vuelve a deslumbrarme con esa sonrisa en la cual muestra todos y cada uno de sus dientes. 

-¿Cuándo llegara aquél día, en el que dejes de deslumbrarme con esa sonrisa tan jodidamente hermosa? – pregunto, y él me mira sorprendido. Incluso, yo me sorprendo, por mi manera tan directa de preguntar.

-Espero que no llegue… - susurró lentamente. – Porque si llega, sabré que te he perdido. Que ya no me amas… - Abro los ojos sorprendido, y veo como Louis desvía la mirada. Con una mano, tomé su delicado y hermoso rostro entre mis manos, y lo besé suavemente. 

Escuché a lo lejos como las personas que se encontraban en los pasillos de la universidad, soltaban exclamaciones de asombro. Pero no me importó. A mí sólo me interesa besar a Louis. A mí Louis.

Nos separamos lentamente. Me miró fijamente con esos ojos azules tan hermosos, que cada vez que me observaban, me hacían sentir que podían ver dentro de mí. 

-Te amo, Hazza – sonreí, antes de besarlo suavemente en su mejilla. Amaba besarlo ahí, ya que luego podía ver como sus mejillas se coloreaban en el mismo lugar en donde se habían posado mis labios.

-También te amo, Boo Bear. – le dije con cariño. Porque así era. No importaba lo que los demás pensaran, mientras Louis estuviera a mi lado, sé que todo estará bien. 

Caminamos tomados de la mano, hacia nuestra siguiente clase. Estudiar ambos ingeniería, en la misma universidad, con miles de idiotas homofóbicos que no nos dejaban en paz, era algo complicado. Muy complicado, de hecho. 

Las miradas de todo el mundo, estaban clavadas en nuestras manos, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ver. Solté un bufido de enojo. Como es que la gente sin vida se interesa por cosas como estas. 

-Deja ya de murmurar, Harry. – me dijo mi novio con dulzura. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. – Y no me mires así. Ya te he dicho que no les hagas caso, sabes que ha sido así desde que comenzamos a salir, la gente es idiota, y no saben lo que significa la palabra “amar” pero nosotros si lo sabemos. Deja de hacerte problemas, y sonríe. Me gusta cuando sonríes. 

Y entonces… Sonreí. Porque Louis es todo para mí. Y si él me pide que sonría… Yo lo haré. 

Entramos al aula, en donde nuevamente todos voltearon a ver. Pero esta vez, los ignoré olímpicamente, y sólo me concentré en Louis. Quien me sonrió con amor. 

La clase comenzó. El profesor hablaba y hablaba, sobre esto y sobre aquello… Louis soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento a mi lado, atrayendo mi mirada. Él me mira también, y entonces en mi mente se comienza a maquinar el recuerdo de la primera vez que vi sus ojos…

“-¡¿En dónde diablos te has metido, Harry?! ¡¡Se supone que llegarías temprano!! – Me tomé el puente de la nariz con desesperación, escuchando como mi amigo, Liam Payne, seguía quejándose y reclamando por la otra línea telefónica. 

-Lo siento. Pero se me hizo tarde, en serio. – Escuché como Liam soltaba un bufido. Estaba completamente seguro de que no me creía. – Vamos, Liam. Si en cinco estoy ahí. No te desesperes. 

-¡Me harás quedar mal! – gruñó con enojo. – Te dije que hoy vendría un amigo. Le dije que eras un chico muy puntual. ¡Y ahora ves en que lío me has metido! 

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer drama? ¡Aún queda tiempo! Y estoy seguro de que tú amigo sabrá entender. Ahora, veo policías, así que… ¡Adiós! – Corté rápidamente, antes de tener que oír las quejas de Liam. 

Habíamos decidido salir a un pub a bailar. Iríamos Niall, Josh, Zayn y claro, Liam, este último avisó hace dos días que iría alguien más. Un viejo amigo suyo de infancia, que había llegado a estudiar. 

Conduje por diez minutos más, y finalmente llegué a la casa de Liam. Afuera estaba el auto de Zayn, quien seguramente había venido con Nial y Josh. 

Me bajé del auto con rapidez, y entré a la casa.

-¡¡Hasta que llegaste!! Ya pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte… - Liam me abrazó fuertemente, para luego pegarme un golpe en la frente. – Tonto impuntual. – dijo con los dientes apretados, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Pero así me amas. – le dije con coquetería, guiñándole un ojo. Liam se sonrojó, y volvió a golpearme. – Auch, eso duele, Leeyum. – dije con un puchero. Liam se mordió el labio inferior, y me miró con una sonrisita. 

-Agh, dejen las escenas de amor para después, ¿Vale? – dijo una voz burlona. Zayn se acercaba a nosotros, para luego rodear a Liam con ambos brazos, y luego darle un beso en el cuello. – Además, el es mío, Styles. Sólo YO puedo darle amor ¿vale? – Sonreí. 

-¡Cállense de una vez! – dijo Liam, pero sin tener la más mínima intención de alejarse de su novio. – Que pensarás de los idiotas que tengo de amigos, Louis… - Le dijo a un muchacho que se acercaba. 

Volteé a verlo, con toda la intención de saludarlo. Pero siempre he tenido esa maldita manía de mirar a las personas a los ojos, y como es lógico, esa vez no fue la excepción. 

Definitivamente, fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida…” 

-¿En qué piensas tanto? – me preguntó, haciéndome salir del recuerdo que se reproducía en mi mente. Lo miré con una media sonrisa, haciendo que su interés se incrementara. 

-En tus ojos. – contesté con simpleza, observando cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban suavemente. Amaba hacerlo sonrojar. Se veía tan tierno con sus mejillas coloraditas y sus ojos brillantes…

-¿Y qué tienen de especial mis ojos para que te distraigas en esta clase, que es más o menos importante? – preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada. Reí levemente, con suavidad, antes de entrelazar mi mano con la suya. 

-Son hermosos, Lou. Brillan como diamantes y son tan o más hermosos que ellos. Simplemente, son perfectos. – dije, en tanto acariciaba con mi pulgar el dorso de su suave y pequeña mano comparada con la mía. 

-Los tuyos son mejores. – dijo con la vergüenza pintada en su rostro. – Son las esmeraldas más bellas que he visto. Son mucho más lindos que los míos. – Negué con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? 

-No me discutas. Tus ojos son hermosos y punto final. – Podía parecer una pelea estúpida y sin sentido, porque era precisamente eso. Nuestras peleas no tenían ninguna lógica, ni si quiera eran peleas. Sólo… nos demostrábamos cuanto nos amábamos de una forma… Algo diferente.

-No hay manera de razonar contigo, ¿Verdad? – preguntó derrotado. Pero aún así con una bella sonrisita en sus hermosos labios. Negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no podía contra mí.

-No, cariño. No la hay. – susurré, antes de acariciar su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos. Sentí como se estremecía ante mi tacto. Reí.

“Sin duda, eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto. Tan azules como el cielo, como dos enormes y hermosos diamantes. Simplemente, perfectos. 

-Hola… - su voz suave, dulce y extrañamente aguda, logra que un suave sonrojo se instale en mis mejillas. Sonrío. 

-Hola… - soy consciente de que mi voz sonó mucho más ronca de lo que es comúnmente. Y también del suave color rosado que se instaló en sus mejillas. – Un gusto, soy Harry Styles. – le tendí mi mano, esperando que él la estrechara. Y lo hizo, con una sonrisa tímida. 

-Louis Tomlinson. – Dijo con las mejillas aún más rojas. 

Sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas, comparadas con las mía, grandes y cálidas. Le sonreí amablemente, antes de soltar su mano. Él me miró con ojos brillantes.

Sentía la mirada de Liam, Zayn, Niall y Josh pegada en nosotros. Y sabía a qué se debía porque yo no había dejado de ver a Louis a los ojos desde que nos presentamos. Pero él tampoco parecía tener la intención de dejar de verme. Reí.

-¿Y a qué hora nos vamos, chicos? – pregunté, mirando a Liam. Mi amigo me sonrió, antes de separarse de su novio y caminar hacia mí. 

-Supongo que ahora. Sólo estábamos esperándote. – Me miró con una sonrisa pícara, y una ceja alzada. Le devolví el gesto con una media sonrisa. – Venga, Lou. ¿Vamos? – Louis asintió con la cabeza, con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. 

Vaya… Si lo consideré hermoso cuando se encontraba serio, con esa sonrisa que tenía, fácilmente podría ser catalogado como el chico más hermoso que ha pisado este mundo. 

Los seis salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a los vehículos que se encontraban estacionados. Zayn se acercó a su auto para encenderlo, y yo me dirigí al mío. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sentí la mano de Liam agarrándome el brazo. Volteé a mirar a mi mejor amigo, quien observaba a Louis, que miraba hacia cualquier parte, evitando el contacto visual conmigo. 

-Eh… Hazza, ¿Podrías llevar a Lou en tú auto? Ya sabes, en el de Zayn van Niall y Josh, y pues… - Sonreí enormemente al darme cuenta de lo que pretendían. 

Pero…. Si lo pensaba mejor, a mí me beneficiaba bastante. El trayecto al pub al que siempre vamos es algo largo, por lo que lo aprovecharía al máximo para conocer a ese hermoso chico.

-Claro, Li. No tengo ningún problema. – Liam me miró con agradecimiento, antes de voltear y caminar hacia Louis. Solté una risita en cuanto Louis se puso rojo como un tomate por lo que Liam le dijo. Negué con la cabeza, y me acerqué al auto. 

Se acercó a mí, y me miró aún con las mejillas coloradas y con los ojos azules ligeramente humedecidos. Le sonreí con amabilidad nuevamente, tratando de darle confianza. 

-Em… Esto… L-Liam me dijo que… Me iría c-contigo. – ¡Oh Dios! ¿Es posible que se vea más hermoso cuando se pone nervioso y tartamudea? Venga… Tranquilo Styles. ¡Contrólate! 

-Exacto. El otro carro está muy lleno, y no me gusta andar solito. – Hice un puchero algo pronunciado, él me miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes. – Y me gustaría conocerte más. Así que… ¿Subes? – Le abrí la puerta, y le hice un ademán con la mano para que entrara.

Él me miró por una milésima de segundo, antes de subirse tímidamente. Cerré la puerta con suavidad, e inmediatamente me fui a la parte del conductor. 

Puse la llave en el contacto, miré a Louis con una sonrisa, y partimos.

Partimos a conocernos mejor, partimos a ser amigos, para finalmente, terminar siendo lo que somos ahora.”

-Ya, en serio. ¡Deja de perderte en tú mundo, Hazz! No me ignores… – Louis me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, intentando parecer enojado. – ¿En qué piensas tanto? – dijo ahora, con la curiosidad impregnada en su dulce y aguda vocecita. Le sonreí con amor, acariciando su mejilla cálida.

Ahora íbamos caminando hacia el patio. Al fin la tediosa clase había terminado. Aunque tendría que pedirle los apuntes a mi Lou por no haber estado pendiente en clase. 

-Sólo recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos. – Solté una carcajada al ver como los colores le subían al rostro, y como luego desviaba la mirada con pena y vergüenza. 

-No te acuerdes de eso. – susurró bajito. – Me da vergüenza recordar lo torpe e idiota que fui en cuanto te vi… – Miré a Louis con los ojos entrecerrados. 

Podía afirmar con total seguridad, que lo único que no me gustaba de Louis, era su baja autoestima. Siempre se consideraba menos o inferior a los demás. Siempre me decía que no entendía por qué estaba con él, siendo que podía estar con otros chicos más lindos y con mejor cuerpo. 

Y como es lógico, me enfadaba, y le decía que él tenía todo lo que yo buscaba en la persona que quería a mí lado. Que no necesitaba nada más, que con él yo era feliz, y eso era más que suficiente. 

-Louis, no fuiste nada de eso. Me gustaste apenas te vi. Me encanta que te sonrojes y que te enfades, amo todo, absolutamente todo de ti. Ese día quedé encantado con tu dulzura y tu torpeza. ¡Para mí no hay nada más hermoso que tú! Te amo, Boo Bear. Te amo muchísimo. 

Louis se puso rojo nuevamente, en tanto acariciaba mi mejilla y me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Transmitiéndome lo mucho que me amaba. 

-También te amo, Hazza…. – susurró con amor. Tomé su rostro y lo besé. Lo besé con fuerza, con ganas, con amor, con pasión. Louis me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos delgados y me devolvió el beso, mordiendo mi labio inferior con parsimonia, casi al mismo tiempo en que yo introducía mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, acariciando y recorriendo todo lo que me pertenece. 

La universidad se sumió en un silencio total. Seguramente todos observaban como Louis y yo nos besábamos, pero eso, no podía importarme menos. 

Nos separamos lentamente, aún con un hilillo de saliva que unía nuestras bocas. Miré alucinado como mi Boo Bear batía sus largas pestañas, abriendo sus ojos. Nos miramos fijamente durante un buen rato. El verde y el azul…

-Sonríe, Lou. Amo tu sonrisa. Sólo sonríeme. 

Y Louis… Me sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, Kudos y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
